


A Spark by the Ocean

by Taupefox59



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Date, F/F, First Dates, First Meetings, Flash Fic, Gay Mess Clary Fray, Maia Wears a Wolf Scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: The only reason that Clary is going on this blind date is because Simon is the one who set it up.After a rough time in the dating scene, Clary is just looking for a spark.For bingo square #20 "Blind Date"





	A Spark by the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, so if you catch anything, please let me know!
> 
> Con/Crit always welcome.

The only reason that Clary had ever agreed to a blind date was because Simon set it up. 

 

She would never deny that Simon was her best friend, the one who had been there for her through everything. He knew her better than anyone else in the world, so if he said that he’d found the perfect person for her, she would at the very least go meet them.

 

One date. It was only one date.

 

It wasn’t binding, it wasn’t forever. It also… could maybe become something really good. Clary couldn’t deny that she’d been lonely.

It wasn’t that Clary didn’t have love in her life. She had an amazing, supportive friends and she loved her family. 

None of it was  _ romance _ , though, and Clary couldn’t help but ache for it. She wanted someone to hold hands with, she wanted someone to kiss on warm afternoons in the sun. She wanted someone to cuddle with on cold nights. She wanted someone to pull close and spark a fire in her veins.

 

Clary also had to admit that she had been having less than zero luck in the dating scene. She had gotten on a dating app, but the first thing it had done was try to match her with her brother, so she’d deleted and sworn  _ never again _ to use such a thing.

 

Now, she was standing on the pier by the ocean, waiting for her date to show up. All Simon had said was that she needed to look for was a “wolf in wolf’s clothing” whatever  _ that _ was supposed to mean.

 

But then Clary saw it. Leaning on the railing along the water’s edge and looking out was someone wearing a novelty wolf scarf that had fuzzy ears for a hat and paw-shaped pockets on the bottom. Clary walked closer. That  _ had _ to be her date.

 

“Uh, hey.” Clary called out, and then the girl turned, and Clary lost whatever she was going to say. The girl was wearing a black leather jacket underneath her wolf-scarf, and a tan button down. Green earrings brought out the warmth in her brown eyes, and Clary could hardly breathe.

 

“Oh, hi! I’m Maia. Are you Clary?” the girl - Maia- stuck her hand out in greeting and smiled.

 

Clary smiled back reflexively, but her brain was definitely very much still offline. Somehow managing to choke out ‘You’re so beautiful’ was  _ not _ an appropriate way to introduce oneself. It took an awkwardly long moment before Clary managed to pull herself together. “Yes! Hi! Yeah. I’m Clary.”

 

Maia’s hand was soft and warm when they shook.

 

“So…” Maia started, “How do you know Simon?”

 

“We’ve been best friends since we were six.” Clary said, taking a deep breath. She could do this. She could function like a normal human being. Probably. “How about you?”

 

“We’re actually in the same math class. We’re study partners.”

 

“Oh!” Clary said, “What’s your major?”

 

“I’m working on marine biology.” Maia said with a smile and a nod towards the ocean. “What about you, are you going to school?”

 

Clary nodded. “I’m at the New York Academy of Art.”

 

Maia’s jaw dropped a bit. “Wow! I’ve heard that place is really hard to get into! What kind of art do you do?”

 

Clary blushed lightly, “I’m really lucky to be there. It’s great. I do painting and sketching right now, but I’m thinking of trying to add in more mixed media work.”

 

“That’s so cool.” Maia said with a grin.

 

It was that moment when Clary met Maia’s eyes and smiled back, that both of them knew. The breeze was cool off the ocean, but they had the warmth of shared connection. Hope and giddiness and excitement filled the air between them.

 

After all, sometimes, it didn’t take years and trails and hard times to find someone. Sometimes, it only took an afternoon, a look, and a spark.


End file.
